Waukeen
"Mercantile trade is the best road to enrichment. Increasing the general prosperity buys even greater civilization and happiness for intelligent folk worldwide, bringing people closer to the golden age that lies ahead. Destroy no trade goods, raise no restrictions to trade, and propagate no malicious rumors that could harm someone's commerce. Challenge and refute unproven rumors that could negatively impact trade when heard. Give money freely to beggars and business, for the more coin everyone has, the greater the urge to spend and trade rather than hoard. To worship Waukeen is to know wealth. To guard your funds is to venerate her, and to share them well seeds your future success. Call on her in trade, and she will guide you in wise commerce. The bold find gold, the careful keep it, and the timid yield it up." Waukeen, or the Merchant's Friend, is the goddess of coins and wealth. She rules over deals done above and below the table and believes that mercantile trade is the best road to enrichment. Waukeen frowns upon destroying fine trade goods and favors those who oppose the propagation of malicious rumors that could harm someone's commerce. *'Titles:' The merchant's friend. *'Portfolio:' Money, trade, wealth. Worshipers Waukeen's faithful travel the world aiding merchants or staff temples in large cities that serve as moneylenders and change houses. They believe in investing in enterprises that have any chance of succeeding. Relationships Waukeen has no enemies besides Mask and the demon lord that held her captive during the Time of Troubles, Graz'zt. History During the Time of Troubles, Waukeen was captured and enslaved in the Abyss by the demon lord Graz'zt. Lliira, the Goddess of Joy, took on her portfolio and saw to her followers from that time until Waukeen's eventual escape. After more than a decade of isolation from her followers, Waukeen was freed from her prison by a band of adventurers in 1370 DR. The clergy Waukeenar travel the world aiding merchants or staff temples in large cities that serve as moneylending and changing houses, safe storage warehouses, and (covertly) fences for stolen goods - all in exchange for fees. Waukeen's clergy members are under orders to donate 25% of their monetary income to the church, to invest in all enterprises that have any reasonable hope of succeeding if they are run by devout worshipers of the deity, and to consider other investments if approached by entrepreneurs willing to make substantial offerings to the deity. Waukeenar are not above manipulating trade by means of rumors, buy-ups, hired border bodyguards, and the like, but strong public criticism of such unsubtle tactics in the past has led the church to officially deny undertaking such things and to order its clerics to do such work only with the greatest subtlety, so, that no one who suspects their hands at work will be able to prove anything. Personal enrichment is the sign of a wise cleric, but this must be done through arms-length investments, not openly unlawful acts. Waukeen's clergy members are among the most lavishly dressed, rivaling those of Sune, Milil and Lathander (now Amaunator) in their rich robes. Waukeenar ritual garb is gaudy and ornate, with white silk undergarments, slashed and fluted sleeves and boots, various useful items dangling from silk ribbons, and tall gilded and gem-covered miters. Tunics, trousers, hose, or tabards may be worn as desired (or as the season makes practical), but these are always of the finest, most costly fabrics and furs, dyed and arranged for the most vibrant display possible. The entire ensemble is be covered by a gilded scarlet cloak heavy with the weight of thousands of wheels, plates, clasps, and flourishes of various precious metals. The costume is finished off with white gloves and a gilded rod or staff, which is either magical or ornately carved and set with gems. High clergy usually wear coronets with their miters, and outshine many monarchs with their garb. The Waukeenar faith is a hierarchical one that has traditionally been led by a single pontiff, known by the rank of Holycoin. Through the long years of Waukeen's absence, Holycoin Voice of the Lady Tharundar Olehm held the deity's church together from Goldspires, the great abbey overlooking the Merchant's Bay of Athkatla. When Waukeen returned and the church was well on the road to recovery, the aged patriarch's thoughts turned toward retirement, and many sought the honor of replacing him when he did step down. In the tradition of Waukeen's faith, such competition involved forging alliances, cementing trade deals and other mercantile activities in general, in preparation for the day when the counting of the coins began. One of those clerics by the rank of Overgold (second-in-command) made it, Halana Jashire. Since then (1340 DR) there have been six different priests in the Holycoin position. The current one in 1473 DR is Shanandia Amalaheth, and has been for 15 years now. The temples Temples of Waukeen are almost always located in cities where commerce is in its fullest flower. They are built in many architectural styles, but a preference for ornate decoration is prevalent no matter whether the building is a soaring cathedral or a classical temple featuring a large portico and many columns. Such houses of worship are always constructed with the finest materials and with no expense spared. Decoration in Waukeen's temples covers the floors, walls, roof pillars, and ceiling if possible. The decorative elements are baroque, intricate, brightly colored, and feature as much precious metal and as many gemstones as can be fitted into the design. However, despite their lavish adornment, inside and out, typically underneath the gold leaf is an all but impregnable fortress more secure then a king's treasury. Such temples provide wealthy merchants who give numerous tithes to the temples sumptuous cleric-guarder accommodations in town during their stays. Such temples can also be rented by the faithful for lavish fetes, useful for impressing potential trading partners and upstaging rivals.